It Comes Back To You Ten Folds, My Love
by Seraphim Fury
Summary: Why are you like this? Back then, you held a heart of gold... But now..." She smirked. "Don't you remember what I told you before? Whatever evil you do, it comes back to you ten folds, my love." YYHIY (Full Summary Inside)


**Title**: It Comes Back To You Ten Folds, My Love

**Summary**: "Don't you enjoy the rain? Like angels crying... You can feel their pain through the icy coldness that befalls upon your body." "Why are you like this? Back then, you held a heart of gold... But now..." She smirked. "Don't you remember what I told you before? Whatever evil you do, it comes back to you ten folds, my love." YYH/IY

**Notes**: I gave this story some kind of Yu-Gi-Oh effect, but not exactly the same. If you're wondering what it might be, just read the first paragraph, and that could explain it. The story might get confusing as it goes on, but please bear with me. It's weird, but it'll explain itself sooner or later. P

**Chapter One** - The Root Of My Sins

"What do you want me to say? It was impossible from the start because that love of ours... We both knew that it could never be. Yet we continued living in our fantasy, ignoring the fact of reality smacking into our faces everyday. We had our doubts, but we kept on acting as if we were really a couple. It was a movie that I had always hoped to end happily... But do you know what? I no longer care. I've lived my life as that, and I'm over with it. He caused the death of my family, my friends, and my life. It was all because of him that I was forced to enter this human vessel. You're not real, Hikari. Remember that. I created you out of my conscious in order for me to live in this filthy mortal world. With your sweet, innocent personality, I got what I needed just to be the perfect little girl dear mother has always loved." She sat up and chuckled, resting her head on top of her hand. "I have a monk, kit, and a demon exterminator by my side. I even charmed a dog demon into falling in love with me. And with that so called 'magical' word, I can get him to do whatever I want. Of course... that bitch with him is quite troublesome. Pity that I can't kill her without that pup killing me. Oh, how I yearn for that stolen part of my soul back. But enough of that. Tell me, I heard that you're being transferred to a new school. How's that going?"

The shadow figure in front of her moved it's mouth, yet no voice came out.

"I see. Well, just keep up that act of yours, and we'll be fine. Come now, mother's calling." She laughed silently and stood up, gesturing the figure to come, as she grinned and faded away.

Slowly, the room came back into place, as the young girl sat at her desk, pencil in hand right when the door opened.

"Ah, there you are. Have you done your homework yet?"

"Yes, mother. I just finished it." She flashed a soft smile, while closing her math book.

"That's my girl. It's dinnertime anyway, so let's go, Kagome."

* * *

"Okay... Plan one: Make sure not to make too close of friends just incase the keep on asking you about a boyfriend named Inuyasha." She stood, feeling the warm water wash down her body, completely waking it up. 

"Plan two: Don't make boys attract to you like they did in the other school or else too many people will start acting like Hojo... Let's just hope that they DON'T act like Hojo." She brushed through he hair, then picked up a black scrunchie of the sort to put her hair up.

"Plan three: Pay more attention in class so you won't need to ask anyone for notes." Shuffling through her drawers, she moved all her stuff around, searching for something. "Gah... Where did I leave it? I know I left it here somewhere... Maybe downstairs? No. Probably grandpa took it by mistake. But why would he ever come into my room?"

"Hikari, you're talking to yourself again." A figure smirked, twirling a pair of glasses in her right hand. It was then she barely noticed that the room became dark and cold.

'Hikari' turn to face her, without any expression on her face. The figure chuckled, before walking up to her and placing the glasses in front of her eyes.

"Are you sure this will work? Even with this fake thing on, I'm sure at least SOMEBODY would fall for that personality of yours."

"I'll just try and chase them away." She answered, fixing her midnight black hair with her hands.

Blue eyes twinkled in excitement. "Really now? I would like to see that."

Brown eyes reflected back to her. "Then see it you might."

"I think I may have too much of an influence in you, my dear _Kagome_." She laughed, saying the last word with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh now?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was supposed to be 'Hikari'. You're _Kagome_."

"I don't need my human name. It is of no use to me. Besides, years ago, you asked me to give you some respect. So, here I am giving it. Aren't I, _Kagome_?" She smirked, flashing a fang.

Kagome shivered. "You give me the chills when you show that face."

"Aw... Now that just made my day. Mother's calling, by the way."

"Kagome! Hurry up before your food gets cold! You're going to be late to your new school!" A loud voice echoed into the room, surprising Kagome.

"Oh great! Look what you made me do!" She yelled, glaring at that person in front of her before taking off and disappearing.

Showing a simple grin, the figure lied down onto the bed and closed her eyes, resting herself in the corner of Kagome's mind.. "She's rubbing off on me. But now I wonder... Long ago, was making that deal with Naraku really worth it?"

_To Be Continued..._

**Chapter End Notes**: Okay... short. But It's good enough for a beginning, right? ; If you don't really understand it... feel free to ask in a review or something. Just make sure you don't email me 'cause that address in my profile is of one I don't use much. So I probably won't read it.  
Maybe it might be better if you reread this chapter, just incase you don't get it. I didn't get it either when I first wrote this. O.o Please review and tell me how this was!


End file.
